Flames
by markaleen
Summary: AU to 'Fire' Harry and Christine's covorsation continued. A fire can ignite almost anything. How does it affect Harry and Christine?


NOTE- I do NOT own any of the characters or media from Night Court. All rights go to Starry Night Productions, NBC, and anybody else associated with it. I am not making money off of these stories.

* * *

It had been a strange day. Dan was spending the day trying to get votes for the election. He was running for State Assemblyman. Harry and Christine were arguing the whole day. On top of those two things, everybody was trapped in the morgue with a raging fire above them. They were trapped for a long time. Thankfully, the power had stayed on. Dan continued keeping his eye on the election and making calls so he could get pity votes, and Harry and Christine continued to argue. After a few hours, the power went out. Seconds after that there were many crashing noises that sounded like the roof caving in. Nervous Christine screamed and ran into Harry's arms.

"Miss Sullivan, I thought you didn't need protection." She had made that clear to him earlier.

"I don't… I was just trying to stop you from trembling." She backed away realizing what she had done.

Another loud crash was heard. This time is was worse. Once again she screamed and ran into Harry's arms. This time he hugged her back. They stayed like that as they spoke.

"Hey, hey… let's not die mad at each other, okay?"

Christine looked at Harry, "Okay."

The next thing they knew they were kissing. They kissed for a few seconds. After that, Bull ran over to them.

"Hey! It's not the ceiling caving in. It's the firemen! Sir, we're saved!"

Harry was still tightly holding onto Christine. He slowly looked up at Bull, and then he looked at Christine who was still hugging him. "Are you sure?"

He was happy to be saved, but holding Christine in his arms was great as well. Christine thought the same about Harry. After election drama with Dan, Harry walked over to Christine.

"We're not still fighting are we?"

Christine smiled, "No, I guess we kissed and made up."

Harry smiled back, "Yeah, I guess we did." He put his arm around her shoulders as both of them slowly started walking.

"You know, now that the danger is over I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

"Me either."

Once again, Bull walked up to them.

"Uh, Harry, you said that Christine was a flighty air head, and Christine said you were a sexist pig flake."

Harry looked at him while Christine looked away. He said sarcastically, "Thank you _so _much, Bull."

Bull nodded and walked away. Christine was hoping that Harry wouldn't say anything.

He of course did, "You never called me a sexist pig flake…"

"Not to your face, no sir."

They started to slowly walk again, "You know, we may not agree on everything, but I did say some things I wish I could take back."

"Yeah, I did too…"

He turned so he was facing her, "But of course there were some things I wouldn't want to take back."

She asked suspiciously, "Oh really, like what?"

"Like the idea that woman are more emotional than men…"

"Yeah?"

"I think they are, and I'm glad of it. I don't know if it's just background or upbringing, but I think woman generally have more heart."

Christine smiled, "You really think so?"

"I've got a good feeling… you're a great example. You've got the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known."

"That's so sweet… but hey, you've got a pretty big heart yourself, mister."

"Oh you're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious. You're compassionate, you're caring…" she looked into his eyes and paused, "you're…" They slowly walked towards each other and continued looking into each other's eyes. All of a sudden they were both feeling the feelings that they had felt many times before a couple of years ago. They didn't know if it was the aftershock of their near death experience or what. Though this time, the feelings were stronger and uncontrollable. "You… you're…" her stutter turned into a whisper that could barley be heard by even herself, "mine." At the same time the leaned into a kiss similar to the one they shared only minutes ago. Only, this time, it was not a kiss of fear, but a kiss of desire. They didn't know what had come over them and they weren't sure what was going to happen after their lips had parted. After about a minute, they looked at each other. They weren't exactly sure what to say, but they both wanted to explain their actions.

"So... can we go talk? In your chambers maybe?" she nervously asked.

"I would say yes… but there is the problem of getting there… and _if _it's there…"

She had completely forgotten about the fire. "Oh, right."

They thought for a moment about where a good place where they could talk privately would be.

"The only place I can think of is the stairs, granted if they didn't catch on fire."

Christine looked around the room for a second; "I think that's much better than in here."

They quickly left the morgue and went into the hallway of stairs. Luckily, the fire hadn't reached there. They both sat down on the bottom step. Christine didn't want to waste any time. She took a deep breath and quickly began to speak, "I am so sorry, Your Honor… I have no idea what came over me. When I looked into your eyes it was like I was suddenly back in time to the night we told each other how we felt about each other. And a lot of other times come to think of it… Though, this time it was a much, much stronger feeling. I don't know why but I couldn't control myself. I feel just awful about the whole thing. I-"

Harry stopped her, "Christine, Christine… don't be so hard on yourself. We're both to blame here. I was… am, feeling the exact same way."

"You were… are?"

"Most certainly."

Christine smiled, "I feel the same way."

"I know. You were the one who said it first."

"No, no, no…" she corrected, "I said I _felt _that way before we kissed… the second one that is… but I _still _feel the same way now."

"Ah… I see." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss."

"Wait…"

Harry stopped, "What?"

"What does this mean?"

"It means that we're two crazy kids very taken with each other."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Sir… you know what I mean."

"I know, and I think it's safe to call me Harry."

"Harry." She corrected, "I just don't want this night to be forgotten once we get back to work."

"Hey, hey, hey… you remember last Christmas, just after we were freed and just after midnight? I still remember that. There's no way I'm forgetting this night." He paused, looked into her eyes, put his hand on her face, and gently started stroking her cheek with his finger. "There's no way I'll ever forget any moment with you… There's no way I'll ever forget _you_." He paused again and took a deep breath. "Christine… I love you. I have for a while now. I've always tried to put it out of my mind, but I know as of right now that it's impossible. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I have been a fool not telling you before now. I've always been too afraid. I love you... I truly love you." He wiped a tear that was rolling down Christine's cheek.

She was speechless. No one had ever said anything more sweet to her for as long as she had lived. She was overwhelmed with emotion. "Oh Harry… that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." She couldn't take it any longer. She loved him too. She knew that all of the events of the day were leading them into each other's arms. They were meant to be together. "I love you too, Harry. With all my heart. You've managed to find your way into my heart. I have never felt the same way about anyone before. I would say more, but it's really not polite to talk with your mouth full…" She quickly kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. Harry for one was stunned. For as long as he had known her, he never expected something like this from her. He didn't mind though. Not a bit… They eventually ended up sliding off the steps and onto the floor. They were lying on the floor kissing and hugging when the lights went out.

"Do you think that was the power?" Harry asked as he looked up.

Christine spoke as she undid Harry's tie and the top buttons of his shirt, "No… I think they locked up for the night." Or whatever they did after fires…

"Oh, right. So… I guess we're locked in here for the night…" He started un-tucking Christine's shirt and kissed her neck.

"Mhmm… it doesn't bother you does it?"

"Not one bit."

Christine giggled as they continued with their night of romance.

When they woke up that morning, neither of them would have ever guessed they would end up spending the night together locked in a stairway. And when the fire started, they had no idea that it would ignite the sparks of their love. They both agreed that it would be a great memory to look back on and a great way to start their relationship. They would tell how they were locked in… but what they did would be their little secret.

And a great little secret it was…

The End.


End file.
